Thomas meets Alpha Trion/Alpha Trion warns Thomas
This is how Thomas meets Alpha Trion and Alpha Trion warns Thomas in The Amazing Train-Prime Adventure. wakes up in a dark space, feeling dizzy. There is an unknown voice calling his name as he struggles to open his eyes fully Thomas: groans Unknown Voice: Wake up! Wake up! echoes Thomas has his eyes fully opened, the voice becomes normal Thomas: What? Where am I? up and sees a blue and white robot-like figure standing before him Unknown Robot: Wake up! Thomas: Dahhh! Who-who-who-who are you? Alpha Trion: I am Alpha Trion. Mentor of Optimus Prime. Thomas: You know him? Alpha Trion: Yes. What is your name, little one? Thomas: Thomas. Thomas the Tank Engine. Or according to Trainbots everywhere, OpThomas Prime. Alpha Trion: Well, it's nice to meet you. Thomas: Nice to meet you too. Just tell me, why are you here? Alpha Trion: I came here to tell you that you are in grave danger by a Deceptitrain who is trying to take your Prime powers and become the ultimate ruler of the world. Thomas: Who is it? Alpha Trion: I will tell you his name but not things that will happen later on in your life. Because, ever since you became a Prime, visions are the only way I can communicate with you. But when you're awake, I'm that little voice in your head telling you what to do next. Thomas: Oh, yeah. You are. But, anyways, what's the Deceptitrain who is trying to take me powers' name? Alpha Trion: His name is, Starsmoke. Thomas: Starsmoke? Alpha Trion: Once Megatrain's loyal second-in-command and now a rogue. Thomas: Alpha, could Starsmoke kill me? Or my friends? Or the Princesses? Or Twilight? Alpha Trion: Yes. He could. But only if you let him. You can't let Starsmoke control you. Be very careful, Thomas. Thomas: I will, Alpha. Will I see you again? Alpha Trion: Probably. Ratchet's Voice: Thomas! Wake up! echoes Alpha Trion: Uh-oh! You're waking up! I'll have tell you more the next time you have a vision. Thomas: Bye, Alpha. And thank you. Alpha Trion: You're welcome, Thomas. hug and Alpha disappears in reality Ratchet: Thomas! Wake up! Thomas: Ratchet! There's no need to shout. Sheesh! sits up and sees his friends staring at him questioningly Thomas: Why are you all looking at me like that? James: Nothing. It was just, you were murmuring to yourself. Thomas: Oh. Twilight: So, what happened? Thomas: I had a vision of Optimus' mentor, Alpha Trion. Percy: You did? When? Thomas: What does it look like when? A few moments ago. Percy: Are you sure? Thomas: I'm not kdding around. Of course I'm sure. He told about Starsmoke, a Deceptitrain who once was Megatrain's partner and second-in-command and now is a rogue. Alpha told me that Starsmoke was trying to take my Prime powers and become the ultimate ruler of the world. And he said that this Deceptitrain could kill me, you, the Princesses and Twilight, but that would only happen if I let him. Alpha told me to be careful and I said that I would be. Gordon: But you can't possibly have seen him. He's was probably just that little voice in your head telling you what to do next. Ratchet: Gordon, you musn't interfer. Thomas: I'm not joking, Gordon. I really did see him. Edward: Starsmoke.. Did you by any chance get to see what he looks like? Thomas: No, Edward. I didn't. Alpha didn't even show me. He said he'd tell me more the next time I had a vision of him. Stephen: I bet he almost looks like Starscream. Thomas: Alpha said that he looks like Starscream but he has both a jet mode and an engine mode. He can also combine his two modes into one. Rainbow: OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! Thomas: Anyways, we all need to be really careful. Starsmoke is very dangerous. Applejack: Ah' just hope he doesn't find out about us. Rarity: I won't let him anywhere near you, Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle: Thanks, Rarity. Scootaloo: If Starsmoke is like Starscream, then we're in big trouble. Thomas: Don't worry, Scoots. I'm sure we'll be fine. Twilight: He's right. Rainbow: But you never know. James: Rainbow, trust me, if there is one thing that Starsmoke is not going to be doing, it's taking us down. Percy: James is right. Thomas: Besides, we Trainbots never give up. And we never will. Henry: Yeah. And we need to take down Starsmoke, no matter what it takes. Thomas: Let's do this! Everyone: Friendship is Magic! on, everyone is getting ready to go to Starsmoke's place. Thomas climbs up onto Grimlock's back along with Optimus and Megatron Thomas: Ready, Grimlock? Grimlock: "Yes" Thomas: Okay. Let's move out! Wheeljack: into the Jackhammer You heard him! Let's go! off all set off few hours later Percy: yawns I am tired. Pinkie Pie: Me too. Thomas: No, we can't stop now! We have a yawns Deceptitrain to take care of. Twilight: yawns Thomas, everyone seems pretty worn out right now. So, do you think it's best that we should for the night? Thomas: Yeah. That's probably a good idea. Henry: yawns My wheels are tired. James: So are mine. yawns Rarity: yawns I'm feeling rather tired now. Thomas: Good night, everyone. Everyone else: Good night, Thomas. all fall asleep wakes up in the dark space again and sees Alpha Trion towering over him Thomas: Alpha. What are you doing here? Alpha Trion: Thomas, I came here to tell you that you need to defeat Starsmoke in three days time. Because, if you don't, then he'll take your Prime powers and become the ultimate ruler of the world. Thomas: One question, Alpha. Why does Starsmoke want so much power? Alpha Trion: Because, ever since Starsmoke was banned from the Deceptitrain cause, he became power-hungry and wanted revenge on his master. Thomas: You mean, Megatrain? Alpha Trion: Yes. Thomas: Alpha, I promise to stick with what you said earlier, no matter what. Alpha Trion: Okay, Thomas. Thomas: I really want to stop him, I really do. But how will I do it? Alpha Trion: You have to look for the legendary Transformer, Primus. Thomas: Primus? Alpha Trion: Unicron's brother. He created the Thirteen in order to stop him. I was one of them. Thomas: You were? Alpha Trion: Yeah. And so was the Fallen, who was originally named Megatronus Prime? Thomas: That was the Fallen's "real" name? Alpha Trion: Yes. Thomas: What didn't you tell me about this before? Alpha Trion: Because, I didn't have time. Thomas: I'll tell Prime that you told me the Fallen's real name. Alpha Trion: Okay. Thomas: Alpha, do you think that Starsmoke is actually Starscream in disguise? Alpha Trion: I don't know. You'll figure out in time, Thomas. Thomas: Okay, Alpha. Alpha Trion: I must go now. Thomas: Why? Is it morning already? Alpha Trion: Yes. Are you ready for the day? Thomas: Ready as I'll ever be. Alpha Trion: Okay. Bye, Thomas. Thomas: Bye, Alpha. his eyes Alpha Trion: Good bye, Thomas. I shall see you again later. in reality Twilight: Thomas! Wake up! It's morning! Thomas: his eyes I know that, Twilight! yawns Twilight: Did you sleep well? Thomas: Yeah. I saw Alpha Trion again. Percy: What did he tell you this time? Thomas: He told me that I need to defeat Starsmoke in three days time. But if I don't, he'll take my Prime powers and become the ultimate ruler of the world. Alpha also told me that the Fallen's real name was Megatronus Prime and I told him that I would tell Prime. James: Okay. So, what did he tell you after that? Thomas: Well, I can't really remember what he told me next. Henry: I didn't know that the Fallen had an original name. Applejack: We do now. Thomas: Anyways, we need to get a move on. Starsmoke is still out there. Rainbow: I'm ready to kick his tail! a fresh clip in M4 and cocks it Optimus Prime: Rainbow Dash, a direct assault on Starsmoke may lead to unbareable losses. I will not endanger innocent human lives. Megatron: Neither will I. Shining Armor: Says "the one who used to murder human kind all the time before." Megatron: Hey. Come on. I lost my taste for inflicting opression after Thomas freed me from Unicron. Thomas: Shining, I know you're having trust issues with Megatron. Shining Armor: I know, it just hard to trust him when he killed you, years ago. Cadance: Sorry about that, Megatron. Shining's just having one of his moments again. Megatron: Yeah, Princess. I know. But I'd be angry too if someone killed my close friend. Optimus: We all know that, Megatron. Scootaloo: But just don't worry about it, Megatron. I know that one day, you will make up for all the destruction you caused all those years ago. Megatron: Yes, Scootaloo. One day, I will. Thomas: However, you're still the good guy that Optimus used to know. Twilight: He should already know that, Thomas. Thomas: laughs He does, Twilight. Fluttershy: Well, if Megatron isn't power-hungry anymore then he really is the good guy that Optimus used to know. Rarity: Anyways, the new upgrades Unicron gave you really have given you much more strength than you had last time. Megatron: Yes. I suppose they have. Thomas: They've made you much stronger and indestructable. And with them, you were able to defeat Starscream. Twilight: Well, we better get a move on. Rainbow: Hey! I defeated Starscream before too! Thomas: I know, Rainbow. But even your speed wasn't enough back then. Rainbow: I don't only use my speed, I've got my rifle! Thomas: I know. But even your rifle doesn't work at times. I'm not saying that it doesn't work at all. Percy: Thomas, that's not helping. Thomas: Percy, look. I'm trying get my point to Rainbow. Alright? Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts